


Something More

by scottxlogan



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has a very important question to ask Scott, but not before he has a few words with Charles about the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in response to a very specific request that was made to me a while back. :)

Logan hadn’t really considered himself much of a gambling man when it came to matters of the heart. Yes, he’d gotten himself involved in sticky situations time and time again not to mention he was one hell of a card player. What he couldn’t make up for in skill he’d found a way to get around with years of practice and cheats. Sure, he’d been reckless, but he’d also known how to play the odds in his favor. Sometimes trouble followed. At other times he’d seen his efforts pay off, but where matters of the heart were concerned he’d kept it simple. He’d learned through the years that there were more risks and entanglements he’d just as soon avoid altogether when it came to love. He’d gotten used to being on his own, yet when he’d come to Xavier’s school that had all changed. He’d thought it would be a passing phase in his life, just a simple stop on the lonely road that life had brought upon him. However, he’d seen that he’d been wrong. His urge to flee had come to an abrupt halt when he’d first laid his eyes on his salvation. His need to be free and roam had changed when he’d fallen in love with the only person he’d ever felt at ease with. All the rules had changed taking him from the life he’d known to something greater, something more important than himself when he’d lost himself to Scott Summers.

“You better watch it Logan,” Scott had teased him in the past, “People might think that you’re getting soft.”

“You know better than anyone that there’s nothing soft about me,” Logan had responded time and time before pulling Scott into a kiss. However, in retrospect it couldn’t be further from the truth. With Scott he’d felt like a complete, emotional sap finding himself taken in by the man he’d at one time dubbed most likely to wind up getting slashed for being such an uptight prick. Despite their bristling beginnings Scott had grown on him in ways he’d never thought he’d welcome, opening Logan up to things he’d convinced himself weren’t meant for a man with no past like his.

Of course everything Logan had known about himself had changed the moment he’d realized that Scott was the one. After that all of the silly love songs that Marie used to annoy him by listening to made sense. All of those stupid romantic comedies that Kitty would turn on began to paint a clearer picture of what it meant to be lost in the world of love. Hell, it was those kind of date nights that Logan appreciated the most when he and Scott were cuddled up on the couch with one another watching old films after the rest of the school had retired for the evening. 

Closing his eyes Logan could remember that the first time Scott had suggested they spend time with one another sharing popcorn and a movie marathon that Logan had really seen a different side of Scott. Aside from being the stoic, commanding leader of the X-Men, Scott was also able to unwind indulging in the lighter side of life when an old black and white noir film was on television. He’d said it was something about the classics that reminded him of those better times during his childhood in between the chaos of life as an orphan or perhaps it was more so from the time when Xavier had given Scott a second chance that he’d embraced each and every day. Even through the hardships and obstacles they’d faced Scott had been firm, unyielding in his approach, but it was in those quiet moments when Scott fell asleep nestled in against Logan’s chest that Logan realized that he’d fallen head over heels for Scott.

“I love you Logan,” Scott had confessed after they’d found that their time together had evolved beyond the quick rush of thrill associated with hate sex. Somewhere between their first Danger Room romp and date nights they’d evolved growing into something that Logan hadn’t anticipated. It was the one thing that he’d come to realize he needed--that he couldn’t imagine being without.

“You seem distracted,” Scott had noted earlier in the morning when he’d awakened in Logan’s bed to discover Logan simply staring at him. Logan had been admiring the way that the sunlight filtered over Scott’s smooth skin giving way to the lines of temptation that Logan had familiarized himself with intimately. Every inch of Scott mesmerized him, reminding him of how precious and fleeting life could be when time was anything, but on Logan’s side in losing those he’d loved. The thought in itself had terrified Logan making him realize he never had been in a position with so much to lose. Loving Scott was a risk, but it was one he’d entered into not knowing just how much he’d needed it. Somehow it was everything he knew he hadn’t deserved, yet longed for in his life. In having Scott beside him he knew that it meant so much to him that he’d taken a turn down this path prepared to make the ultimate gamble with his future.

“Logan,” Charles called out from inside of his office to invite Logan within, “I’d anticipated that you’d find your way down here to see me today.”

“Am I that obvious?” Logan questioned pushing in beyond the door to discover Charles behind his desk. He was seated beside the window looking out over the school grounds in quiet contemplation.

“I’d anticipated you coming down here sooner, but I wasn’t going to push the issue,” Charles explained keeping his back turned to Logan when Logan carefully closed the door behind him.

“I needed to figure things out,” Logan cleared his throat in realizing how increasingly difficult this situation would be for him, “I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

“Clearly,” Charles turned around to face Logan fully from his seat, “all the more reason why I’d imagined we’d be speaking sooner.”

“I had to sort this out, which is why today I came here to…” Logan cleared his throat, “to talk I suppose.”

“By all means,” Charles motioned to the chair that was positioned on the opposite side of his desk, “the floor is yours.”

“Um…thanks,” Logan replied in an uncharacteristic nervousness when he found his way to the seat. He shifted upon it, finding himself unable to look up at Charles when he thought to what he’d come there to say, “You know Chuck I never really took the time to say that I appreciate all you’ve done for me. I know you didn’t have to take me in like you did. Welcoming me into what you have here was a risk at the time…”

“I never felt it was,” Charles added readily, “I knew that there was always a place for you here Logan. I’m just happy to see that you’ve been able to realize that.”

“For a while I wasn’t sure that I would especially at the beginning, but after having some time to adjust and settle in,” Logan hesitated, “well, I’ve come to see things differently.”

“That wouldn’t at all have anything to do with Scott, would it?” Charles raised an introspective brow.

“Now that you mention it,” Logan cleared his throat again, “I know that you weren’t thrilled when you saw that Scott and I were…”

“Logan, I was concerned about Scott after he’d lost Jean,” Charles explained in a neutral voice, “When we thought we’d lost him as well it changed everything.”

“I know,” Logan replied somberly in remembering a time when they’d all believed Scott had become a victim of the Phoenix and her rage, “those were dark days.”

“So much so that I hadn’t anticipated them turning around again. When I was out of touch with Scott it took a lot out of me,” Charles confessed, “but you never gave up on hoping there was something more. You never stopped believing that maybe just maybe he was still out there.”

“I don’t know why I didn’t look for him sooner, but once I found him,” Logan paused drawing in a breath, “I knew never to let go.”

“Which is why you’re here today,” Charles added returning to the point.

Logan nodded, “Chuck, I know I’m the last person you expected Scott to find happiness with after Jean. Hell, I hadn’t seen it coming myself, but now that it has…”

“You’ve realized the importance of love and companionship?” Charles finished fighting to suppress the knowing smirk that creased over his lips.

Logan met his eyes in a determined stare, “I’m a man with no past, who once believed I had no future, but right now I find myself wanting nothing more than to embrace the present with Scott in my life.”

“It’s important to stay in the moment Logan, but at the same time a man like Scott longs for stability and the notion of happiness in the future. After all he’d been through…” Charles cautioned when Logan shifted in his seat again.

“I want to put his mind at ease--to make him feel as if there’s no reason to be concerned about my leaving ever again,” Logan reached into his pocket to pull out the tiny box he’d been carrying around with him for the last couple of weeks. He set it on top of the desk, simply bracing himself for the reaction he’d pull from Charles.

“Does Scott know that you’ve been contemplating this?” Charles questioned giving the box a brief glance before looking to Logan again.

“No,” Logan admitted sitting up straighter in his seat, “he senses something is off, but this, well, I wanted to touch base with you before I wound up taking any further action.”

“Logan, are you asking my permission?” Charles inquired with a wry grin.

Logan nodded, “From all that Scott’s said to me you’re the one who raised him. You’re the closest thing to a father that he’s had for most of his life. He loves and respects you and while I might not be traditional in every sense of the word, well, there are some things I don’t think it hurts to be old fashioned about.”

“I see,” Charles placed his hands on top of his desk. His eyes gravitated to the box again, seemingly scrutinizing the weight of Logan’s unspoken request.

“I know that Scott’s been through a lot in his life,” Logan began nervously, “so much so that I’d be willing to do anything in my power to spare him that kind of pain again. I want to be what he needs--to be the kind of man he deserves.”

“You’re already the man he loves,” Charles reminded him with a soft smile, “That in itself should prove to you that you’re more than worthy Logan.”

“I’d like to think so, but…” Logan gulped down hard, “Chuck, you know things about me that I don’t even know about myself.”

“Logan,” Charles’ brow creased with scrutiny, “who you once were does not define the man you are today.”

“Doesn’t it?” Logan questioned thinking about his love for Scott, “Given the glimpse of my life that Stryker showed me…”

“Who you were back then is entirely different than what you are now,” Charles continued with a small nod, “which is a man whom is pure of heart in his intentions. Even with your demons you’ve managed to put loving another above all else. You’ve shown great loyalty and sacrifice in your time with us. I’ve seen the dedication you’ve had to your home and family here, which is why we both know that you don’t need my approval Logan. You already have it.”

“You mean…” Logan’s brow perked up with interest.

“Your love for Scott speaks volumes about the growth you’ve experienced here,” Charles admitted thoughtfully, “and watching the way that Scott has emerged from the darkness he’d wrapped himself up in for so very long after Jean’s death only further proves that you’ve done right by him. I can see that you make him happy. I know that he truly loves you. That has never been a question for me.”

“I love him as well,” Logan folded his hands into his lap, “more than I’d ever anticipated feeling in my life again. I know I don’t remember my past, but I can’t imagine ever being like…well, this with anyone else.”

“I believe that Logan,” Charles reached for the box on his desk to slide it in closer to Logan, “which is why you won’t have any opposition on my end when you follow through with your intentions.”

“So you’re saying that…?” Logan’s eyes searched Charles again for any sign of hesitation.

“You have my full permission to ask Scott what you’ve been meaning to for the last couple of weeks,” Charles smiled readily.

“Thank you,” Logan let out a relieved smile when Charles handed his box over to him, “you have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Oh believe me I do,” Charles added brightly, “and if you need anything at all…”

“Actually…” Logan pushed the box into his pocket, “there is one small favor I wanted to ask of you.”

“Anything,” Charles replied as Logan found himself armed with a new hope for his plans with Scott for the future.

xxxxx

Scott rushed out into the gardens fearing the worst when he heard the alarm go off. He’d been inside of the garage working on one of his cars when there was a warning inside of the school. Trouble was around the corner and immediately he’d sought out Logan hoping that together they could discover what was happening. However, when Scott had found Logan’s bedroom abandoned with no sign of Logan other than an open window and scattered things in the room, Scott went into full on leader mode. He followed the sound of the chaos brought on by the alarm, heading out into the gardens where there was an unfamiliar light over by the gazebo. It was bright in contrast to the dark shades of the sky overhead and although Scott couldn’t make out the distinct color, he’d known something was off. Fortunately the students were out of harm’s way and someone had turned off the alarm indicating that it had been a false alarm, yet the illumination from the gardens had put Scott on edge wondering what was happening. Without a second thought he rushed through the gardens preparing for a sentinel attack or worse, but instead what he discovered was the sound of music and a table set up inside of the gazebo. The light in itself was cast off from a gadget set up at the far end of the clearing. It was a puzzling piece in itself as it created an entirely different atmosphere with a bright display seemingly meant to bring forth some kind of diversion to the quiet darkness of the night.

“Sorry for the theatrics,” Logan’s voice caught Scott by surprise when the light switched off leaving Scott to adjust to the darkness again. He raised his chin up feeling the moonlight overhead when Logan’s voice came from behind him, “but I needed something big to get you out here alone.”

“Logan?” Scott spun around to see his lover standing before him uncharacteristically dressed in what Scott suspected was a dark colored suit. 

“I figured a Danger Room simulation wouldn’t really fit the mood,” Logan explained clearing his throat and rubbing his palms together nervously, “It’s something that we’d be used to, but for this we need to think big…I mean I do…thinking big that is.”

“Big?” Scott repeated watching as Logan’s left hand moved up to adjust the uncharacteristic tie that he’d been wearing. Scott took a step forward when Logan cleared his throat again looking as if he was ready to burst from within in the moment, “What’s going on Logan?”

“It’s just…” Logan cleared his throat again and tugged at the tie around his neck, “Well Slim, um…”

“What is it?” Scott questioned again. With a puzzled expression on his face, Scott eyed Logan nervously, “What’s wrong? Has someone died?”

“Died?” Logan repeated wrinkling his nose at Scott, “No, why would you ask that?”

“The suit,” Scott nodded direction his attention once again to Logan’s attire, “the last time I saw you in something like that was at a funeral when Marie forced you into wearing something more appropriate…”

“Oh,” Logan cleared his throat and lowered his hands down at his sides before smiling, “well I don’t have a lot of suits, so…”

“Logan, what’s going on?” Scott looked around the gazebo to where a table for two was set up in the center of it. On top of the table were silver covered trays and a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket, “The warning alarm just went off indicating that there was trouble and…”

“As I said I needed something big to get you out here,” Logan repeated firmly, “You were lost in the garage for hours like I’d anticipated you being after a day in class, so…”

“So you thought you’d trick me into coming out here?” Scott’s lips curved downward in the beginnings of a scowl, “Logan, what’s wrong with you? What aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Logan couldn’t help, but frown at Scott’s response, “I thought you’d enjoy all of this.”

“What is…this?” Scott questioned as he turned his attention to the table once again.

“This is a romantic overture--you know that thing you’ve always told me that I’m not so good with,” Logan informed him with a small step forward.

“You mean…?” Scott stopped himself when he realized what Logan had been attempting to set up for him.

“It’s not much,” Logan cleared his throat and let out a long breath, “but I know how much those old movies really do it for you Slim, so I thought that…”

“That you’d have dinner for us out in the garden?” Scott questioned pushing his fingers through his damp, sweat soaked hair, “Logan, as much as I appreciate the gesture I’m covered in motor oil and…”

“I happen to think it’s a very sexy look on you,” Logan teased with a hint of laughter in his voice, “Not to mention that smell of sweat and sex that you carry with you when you’re all wild and unruly. I like it when you get dirty Slim.”

Logan’s words caused Scott to blush when he focused on Logan once again. He watched as Logan moved in closer to bridge the distance between them. Once they were face to face with one another, Logan stretched his suit covered arm out to touch the side of Scott’s face in a slow, tender brush of movement. The pad of his thumb brushed up against Scott’s sculpted cheekbone, sliding down over his jaw line until his thumb centered in over Scott’s lush bottom lip.

“I feel underdressed with you standing there looking like that,” Scott divulged thinking about the simple white t-shirt and jeans he’d changed into for his time in the garage. When the wind picked up around him, he moved in closer to Logan unable to resist the man standing before him, “You look sexy as hell even if it’s entirely out of character for you.”

“Everything about me has been out of character for a while Slim,” Logan reached for Scott’s hand taking it in his in a small squeeze, “and that’s all your fault.”

“My fault?” Scott repeated feeling Logan interlace their fingers together. He raised Scott’s hand to his lips and offered up a chaste kiss over the top of his palm, “How so?”

“Because before you I couldn’t give a damn about being proper or appropriate,” Logan explained drawing in a nervous breath, “The idea of sticking around in one place or date nights on the lumpy sofa after spending a day with children would’ve been torture, yet you’ve made it my favorite part of the day. Of course the nights are even better when the children are all tucked into bed and we’re in the Danger Room working on burning some of that excess energy we have built up between us when we’re naked and…”

“Shh…” Scott warned leaning into Logan’s hand on his cheek, “we both know talking about that out where anyone can hear us would prove…”

“Dangerous?” Logan finished with a hint of laughter in his voice, “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about that a lot Slim. The more I’ve thought about it, the more I realize that I like living life this way on the edge as you often put it.”

“I know it’s not what you were used to before,” a blush carried over Scott’s features.

“Trust me. It’s far more exciting,” Logan divulged reaching for Scott once again, “Beyond that I rather enjoy living life with you in it.”

“I like having you in my life as well,” Scott felt his thoughts returning to the past few months they’d shared with one another, “After I’d lost Jean I hadn’t imagined I’d find it in me to find a reason to keep pushing forward, but then you changed that in so many ways.”

“I just wanted to see you find peace Slim,” Logan explained thinking about the man beside him. He touched Scott’s cheek again, tracing it’s sharp, decisive line before a smirk carried over his lips, “The same peace that you’ve brought into my life. Granted I know I’ll never be able to replace Jean or the life you had together, but the life we have now--the life that we’ve been building with one another has been special. It’s something I’ve grown to realize that I don’t want to ever be without.”

“Logan, you don’t have to worry about that. I already told you the other day that…” Scott’s words came to an end when Logan reached for Scott’s hand.

“A few weeks ago when we were in battle it got me thinking about how tentative life can be Slim. I know that’s really more your thing than mine to weigh out every detail of a situation, but when I saw you on the front line in danger--working to help keep us all safe, well, I realized that if something had gone wrong…” Logan cleared his throat again.

“It didn’t Logan. I had everything under control calculated down to the last detail. You know that I was a step ahead of them,” Scott offered up with a small frown, “I always am.”

“I realize that Slim, but sometimes being one step ahead just isn’t enough,” Logan couldn’t help, but frown at him, “If it had gone wrong--if you would’ve made a minor miscalculation in all of that.”

“I hadn’t,” Scott replied stubbornly, “I already told you that…”

“It was a risky situation to venture into even with your combat training,” Logan reminded him with an apprehensive scowl, “You and I both know we weren’t entirely prepared for what followed with the attack…”

“But we came up on top of it,” Scott interrupted in an attempt to alleviate Logan’s concerns, “I knew that had you shaken up after we cut it close, but I knew that we’d be fine.”

“That’s what I thought before you disappeared, yet after what happened with Jean…,” Logan hesitated leaving Scott to wonder what was going on inside of the man he’d loved.

“When I lost you before…” Logan cleared his throat when he was overtaken with an uncharacteristic moment of sentimentality, “When I thought that Jean could’ve killed you--that she’d taken you away from me somehow…”

“She didn’t,” Scott replied touching Logan’s shoulder when he felt the weight of Logan’s words, “She was lost inside of herself, but I’m still here. I’m still alive Logan.”

“Which is why seeing you in danger like that only reminded me of how precious a thing this is,” Logan began again when Scott squeezed at his shoulder.

“Logan, I’m not broken,” Scott offered up with a shake of his head, “What happened with Jean was difficult, but we overcame that situation and…”

“I just don’t like the idea of you being in danger,” Logan added with a small snarl, “Whether you want to call it my alpha male tendencies or being stubborn what happened the other day was out of control Scott. We were in a situation that could’ve soured at any second and…”

“Things weren’t completely out of control even if it felt that way…” Scott explained with a wrinkled expression on his face, “I’m fully capable of maneuvering us out of harm’s way when…”

“I didn’t like the way it felt, but more so I didn’t like the idea of it turning sour without my having been able to say what’s been on my mind for so very long,” Logan explained moving down to kneel before Scott.

“I’m not going to risk it Scott. We’ve wasted too much time already on the things we should’ve said or done long before now,” Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box he’d kept within. 

Squeezing at Scott’s fingers Logan looked up at him with a solemn expression on his face, “I know I’m not perfect. I never will be, but when I’m with you I want to be a better man. I might drive you crazy with my insubordination, but I want to stop being so cynical and thinking that everything ends in misery. For a while that’s all I had in my life especially after you were gone, but now that I have you back again I realize that I don’t ever want to be drowning in that dark place I lived in ever again. When I thought I lost you before--after Jean, well it got me thinking and I realized I didn’t like the way life was without you. I was miserable, isolated and torn apart inside, but then when I found you that all changed…”

“Logan,” Scott opened his mouth to say something when Logan cut him off again.

“Scott, I know that we took our time getting to this and I can’t promise you that we’ll always have days when we won’t want to kill each other. I’m sure there will be times that I infuriate you to no end when I disobey an order or tell you to fuck off in front of everyone else, but at the same time,” Logan reached for the top of the box opening it to reveal the ring inside of the velvet casing, “through all my gruff words and irrational outbursts what I’ve come to realize is that through it all I can’t imagine anyone else I’d want to share the rest of my days with.”

“Logan, are saying that…?” Scott’s jaw dropped when Logan pulled the ring out of the box.

“I’ve been through a lifetime of misery. Hell, I’ve been through more lifetimes than I can remember, but I’ve never felt as alive as I do with you by my side. You’re the greatest part of all that I am Scott, which is why I want you as my partner, as my mate,” Logan held the ring up in the air to slide it in closer to Scott’s finger, “Scott, what I’m saying is…what I want…well, shit, this is harder than I thought it would be…”

“You’re doing pretty good so far,” Scott couldn’t help, but reveal the smirk that teased at the corners of his lips when Logan held the ring at the tip of his finger, “Although if you’re really sure this is what you want, you might want to put that ring on my finger before you lose your nerve.”

“Does that mean that…?” Logan questioned when Scott’s grin expanded.

“Logan, if you’re asking me to marry you…” Scott smirked when the first moment of real amusement carried over him, “you didn’t have to get dressed up or do any of this because as much as you think I’d love it, I know you absolutely hate it.”

“I don’t hate it,” Logan curled his lip in protest. He rose up to his feet, with his jaw set with a new tension when he searched Scott’s features once again.

“Yes you do,” Scott curled one arm around his shoulder, “It’s killing you to be stuck in that tie right now.”

“Yeah, well, regardless I just think that right now I need to do this before…” Logan’s words were interrupted by the sound of an alarm going off back at the school.

“Tell me that was part of what you had planned for tonight,” Scott mouthed when his shoulders curled with tension. He looked back to the school seeing smoke in the sky overhead when a loud booming sound carried over the night.

“Afraid not Slim,” Logan replied lowering his hands to reveal the claws he’d kept sheathed in the quiet moments away from battle. However, as Scott looked up he found himself met with the one thing that they’d been hoping wouldn’t find their way to their sanctuary at the school.

“Sentinels,” Scott announced moving forward on instinct prepared to take out the very machines meant to be the key to their demise. Without thought or question Scott rushed forward in a panic thinking about the sleeping children inside. His thoughts were consumed by the school, by the rest of the group unprepared for the kind of fallout he and Logan had faced with the team in battle not long ago, “Logan, we have to keep them away from the school.”

“I’m on it Slim,” Logan nodded shedding his jacket as he rushed forward prepared to do what was needed to put an aggressive end to the madness about to strike at the school.

“I want them gone,” Scott announced in his firm, unyielding leader voice when his hand went to his visor in preparing to finish dealing with the problem once and for all on their private grounds.

xxxxx

Smoke and haze surrounded the night serving as a clear reminder of the would be attack on the school. It had been unprovoked serving as a sign that things were about to take a turn for the worse in dealing with the world outside of the place Charles had set up as a safe haven. Now as Logan stood in the hallway beneath the school waiting outside of the infirmary he cracked his neck loud enough to make Ororo cringe.

“Logan, I swear if you keep doing that, then so help me I’m going to put you in there myself,” she motioned to the room that they were waiting outside, “Even with your healing powers I swear I’ll make the pain last long enough for you to remember it.”

“Got it,” Logan reached up to rub at the back of his neck, “I still don’t understand why Hank wouldn’t let me in there.”

“You weren’t listening to what he was saying,” Ororo reminded him in a far more sympathetic tone than the one she’d delivered moments earlier, “You were being irrational and…”

“That’s because it’s Scott in there,” Logan pointed to the door with an impatient huff, “I should be in there. I should be helping Hank out with whatever he needs to…”

“Logan, you aren’t a medical professional,” she frowned when tension carried over her brow, “Hank is more than qualified and…”

“I should’ve been paying more attention,” Logan shuddered when he closed his eyes and thought back to the attack. At first they’d been caught by surprise, captive to the disadvantage they’d been given up until the point that Scott had turned the tables on the sentinels. He’d managed to blast one of them into pieces, causing it to malfunction almost instantaneously. The response that carried over the night was followed up with Hank and Logan moving in to repeat the pattern with the second sentinel that had come up the back. They’d managed to neutralize the situation completely with far more ease than the last attack they’d encountered in battle…that is until the third sentinel had arrived catching Scott off guard and sending him down to the ground with a violent blast. Even now Logan could remember the horror that carried over him in seeing his lover laid out on the ground seemingly lifeless and stolen from him. It was enough to have Logan go into berserker mode tearing the damned machine to shreds, but not before he’d realized Scott was still breathing. It was all the motivation he’d needed to resolve the situation until finally he found himself carrying Scott inside hoping that Scott’s split second surprise hadn’t caused him lasting consequences.

“He’s going to be fine,” Ororo squeezed at Logan’s arm in an attempt to offer up a consolation when the doors to the room opened and Hank walked out with a somber expression on his face.

“Hank,” Logan stepped forward when his pulse quickened in anticipation over news about Scott, “how is he?”

“He’s stable,” Hank explained with a relieved smile, “He has one hell of a headache and a sour demeanor, but he’s going to be just fine, well, that is if I don’t sedate him for being an impossible patient. Apparently for Scott almost damn near having a concussion isn’t reason enough to rest.”

“Sounds like Scott,” Logan grinned turning his attention to the still open door behind Hank, “Can I see him?”

“Be my guest,” Hank stepped aside and motioned to the door, “Maybe you can talk some sense into him. It was a close call tonight Logan and he needs rest whether he wants it or not.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Logan promised exchanging a few words with Hank before stepping in the room to discover Scott perched on the side of the bed holding his head in hands. His glasses weren’t anywhere near his face when he let out a long, frustrated sigh.

“If Hank thinks keeping my glasses away from me is going to keep me captive down here tonight, then he’s greatly mistaken Logan because…” Scott’s lip curled with stubborn determination.

“You need to rest Scott,” Logan moved forward to step up beside the hospital bed, “Besides, if Hank didn’t fill you in he and I managed to clean up the mess that was waiting for us tonight.”

“It was too close to home Logan,” Scott replied revealing the lines of tension in his face. He raised his chin up in an attempt to direct his words at Logan more completely, “This time it could’ve become something we might not have been able to fix. We need to seek out the source and neutralize the situation before…”

“We will,” Logan reached for Scott’s shoulder just as Scott attempted to shakily move to his feet, “but right now you need to rest Slim.”

“Logan, I’m fine. I just need to talk with Charles and then…” Scott began again with an urgency overtaking his tone.

“Charles is on it,” Logan explained smoothly, “and he doesn’t want you to worry about this right now when…”

“How can I not worry about it?” Scott paused when another thought carried over him, “I know that this wasn’t how you planned on spending the night Logan, but we’re going to have to think strategy and…”

“We can do that,” Logan promised reaching into his pocket to pull out the box he’d been carrying in his pocket all night, “but before we do that, I think more than ever we should focus on one last pressing situation. I know we only touched on the subject before, but…”

Logan paused pulling the ring out of the box and sliding it up over the tip of Scott’s finger, “Scott, now more than ever I realize that life isn’t about hesitating. It’s not about holding back and waiting for things to happen for you. You have to make your own destiny and hope that somewhere in all of the madness you’re able to steal a little happiness for yourself here and there. For the longest time I didn’t think that was possible, but now in knowing that I have you--that we’re together like this…”

“Logan,” Scott began as Logan slid the ring on his finger further than before.

“I love you Scott Summers and the only way I know we’re ever going to make things completely right is together,” Logan spoke up nervously, “which is why I’m asking you to be mine for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Logan, I…” Scott bit down on his plump lower lip before exhaling slowly, “I need my glasses.”

“Scott, right now you shouldn’t worry about them considering that…” Logan attempted to help him refocus on their conversation.

“I want to look at you when we do this,” Scott half pleaded behind closed dark lashes, “I want to look at your face when I give you your answer Logan. Please, just indulge me.”

“Fine,” Logan grudgingly agreed sliding the ring further over Scott’s knuckle before seeking out the glasses Hank had been keeping from Scott. Once he’d collected them he returned to the bed to slide in beside Scott. Reaching out Logan touched the side of Scott’s face, sliding his fingers over Scott’s sharp cheekbone structure. He leaned forward placing tiny kisses over Scott’s long, dark lashes before cupping Scott’s face in his hands. Brazenly his lips crashed in over Scott’s kissing him with enough raw force and intensity to guide Scott back onto the pillows, stretched and laid out beneath Logan when Scott’s arms surrounded Logan’s muscular frame. Carefully Logan shifted his weight over Scott in loving the way that Scott’s fingers sank into his shoulder, squeezing into Logan’s flesh to hold him closer when their lips parted giving Logan reason to dip inside of Scott’s warm, welcoming mouth for a more intimate display.

After a few seconds had passed Logan reluctantly pulled back in giving Scott another long once over. His lips were still parted, his breath ragged as his lashes were still tightly closed with the considerable amount of restraint that Logan knew Scott carried when dealing with the world around him. Reluctantly Logan reached for the glasses again knowing how beautiful Scott was without them. However, instead of arguing the point, Logan carefully placed them over the bridge of Scott’s nose sliding them into place as Scott’s fingers sank further into his shoulder.

“Yes,” Scott murmured in a small breath of a whisper when he wiggled his finger against the side of Logan’s neck to reveal the cool metal that surrounded his skin. It served as a sign of their partnership, of the inevitable bond between them as Logan reached for Scott’s hand. Logan brought it to his lips placing a kiss over the top of Scott’s palm before he touched Scott’s face again.

“Yes?” Logan repeated raising a curious brow.

“Yes,” Scott clarified with more conviction in his voice than he had the first time, “I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else. No one has ever made me feel the way that you do Logan which is why I knew from the moment you lead me out into the garden that there was only one answer in all of this. Yes, I’ll share my life with you.”

“So then you’re saying…?” Logan let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding.

“I’d love to marry you Logan,” Scott explained enthusiastically drawing Logan in for a kiss as Charles Xavier sat in his office silently looking in on the situation at hand. With a smile on his face Charles excused his mind from the situation giving Scott and Logan their privacy as he found himself grateful for the few moments of calm after the storm as his prodigy was finally able to find peace with love in his life again.

“Are you alright Professor?” a voice questioned as Charles looked up to discover Kitty standing in his doorway.

“Never better,” Charles explained with a cryptic smirk knowing that despite the battles that were still ahead for his X-Men that they were able to embrace a few moments of joy in knowing that love was a far powerful force than that of destruction.

The End


End file.
